


Выполняйте приказ, сержант

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, er - Freeform, Миди R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Баки немного пьян и очень хочет Стива. А Стив, хоть и изменился внешне, в чём-то остаётся прежним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> боттом!Стив, pecs&nipple worship, throat fuck.

— Ох, какой же ты вырос, а? — Баки наваливается на Стива и глупо хихикает. От усталости и выпитого будто всё жжётся внутри. Он знает, что может и сдержаться, дойти до места расквартировки сам, но вот в чём проблема: Баки не хочет. Баки хочет совсем иного. Например, прижаться к Стиву, пройтись ладонями, похлопывая, по плечам, уткнуться носом куда-то в шею. — Господи, а твёрдый-то какой, Стив...

— Баки, пожалуйста. — Стив встряхивает его, оглядывается по сторонам и тянет за угол, хотя зачем? Людей на улице в это время немного, да и какое, к чёрту, дело Баки до этих людей? Всё, что его сейчас заботит, так это запах Стива. Носом Баки тычется ему за ухо, прямо под мочку, туда, где кожа тёплая и чуть влажная от пота, и жадно вдыхает: сладко и солоно одновременно, совсем по-родному, по-домашнему, как будто снова тридцать восьмой, Баки пьян, как и тогда, и голодно дышит Стивом. И нет никакой войны, и Стив пахнет, как дом и спокойствие. Можно закрыть глаза и на миг себя обмануть, но теперь Стив ещё и чертовски твёрдый: Баки чувствует под ладонями по-настоящему каменные мышцы, даже два слоя плотной ткани их не смягчают.

— Стив, — Баки старается говорить тише, но получается почему-то стон, долгий и просящий. Он пытается толкнуть Стива к стене или потянуть на себя, но Стива теперь с места не сдвинешь, и тогда Баки решает сам к нему прижаться. Губами ведёт прерывистую линию от уха к носу, ткнувшись по пути языком в родинку на щеке, и опять: — Стив.

— И когда же так набраться успел. — Стив уходит от попытки поцеловать его, отворачивая голову, и это обидно. Баки поджимает губы и отстраняется, пошатнувшись. Вот они, в переулке, где никого нет, где никто не увидит, и неужели он не может урвать хоть один поцелуй? Короткий, можно даже без продолжения — хотя, видит Бог, продолжения Баки хочется невероятно.

— Сколько месяцев? — шипит Баки, прижимает ладони к лицу и пытается растереть щёки. Может, Стив и прав — он набрался, но, чёрт возьми, будто бы у него не было повода это сделать. — Сколько месяцев, Стив? Я уже не надеялся даже...

— Бак. — Стив строго смотрит на него и следующим движением порывисто обнимает, слишком крепко — Баки вздыхает с хрипом и зарывается пальцами в его волосы, треплет, путая густые пряди. — Почему же ты такой нетерпеливый? Подожди немного, пожалуйста... Совсем скоро придём же.

Стив целует его мягко и коротко — обещанием большего чуть позже, а потом говорит командным, одновременно знакомым и непривычным голосом:

— Потерпите, сержант. Это приказ.

И Баки подхватывает игру, вытягивается по струнке:

— Есть, сэр. — И дёргает пуговицы на рубашке, раскрывая шею ещё сильнее. Ночь сырая и промозглая, но Баки кажется, что он снова в знойном бруклинском лете, изнывает от жары и не знает, чем спастись.

От прогулки по ночным улицам ему бы отрезветь, да чёрта с два — когда они добираются до комнаты Стива в штабе, Баки ещё пьянее прежнего. Стоит двери за ними захлопнуться, как он обнимает Стива, прижимаясь лицом к затылку, и втягивает носом запах: под волосами ещё острее, живее, привычнее. Теперь можно не опускать голову, чтобы поцеловать шею сзади, и Баки очень быстро справляется с тем, чтобы ослабить Стиву узел галстука и расстегнуть воротник.

— Больше терпеть не буду, — предупреждающе рычит Баки и разворачивает Стива к себе, тянет за волосы, чтобы поцеловать. Хорошо, что теперь Стив не упирается: приоткрывает губы, сталкивается с языком Баки своим, такой жадный и готовый. Его руки уже гладят Баки по спине, и Баки кажется, что у него кругом от всего этого идёт голова. Он даже позволяет себе на секунду провалиться в жаркую непроглядную темноту, прежде чем ладони Стива оказываются у него под рубашкой, сильно стискивая бока. Стив вздыхает, мнёт кожу, ведёт чуть выше, нажимая на рёбра:

— Господи, Бак, да что же такой тощий?

И жалость Стива — последнее, что нужно сейчас Баки. Плен это былое, он не хочет о нём думать, не сейчас, когда Стив наконец-то рядом.

— Тощий и тощий, ерунда же. — Баки хватает Стива за запястья и заставляет вытащить их из-под рубашки. — Отъемся ещё, нашёл проблему.

Баки хочет дорваться наконец до Стива, до его нового тела, сравнить пальцами и губами с тем, что было. Он уже скучает по выпирающим позвонкам и впалому животу, по тому, как легко было подхватить упирающегося Стива на руки и сжать в пальцах маленькую худую задницу. Но любопытство, подгоняемое алкоголем в крови и жаром в паху, куда сильнее любой тоски. Баки толкает Стива к кровати и буквально сползает на колени перед ним, стягивает китель, не заботясь о том, чтобы бережно сложить, вытягивает из петель на рубашке пуговицу за пуговицей. Рубашка летит к кителю, чуть погодя к ним присоединяется и майка, а Баки берётся за брюки и учтиво откладывает в сторону ремень с тяжёлой пряжкой. Вдруг пригодится ещё.

Он старается не спешить, раздевая Стива чуть спокойнее, но какое спокойствие, когда хочется всю одежду выкинуть к чёрту и броситься в омут с головой, жадно навёрстывая упущенное? Брюки, ботинки, носки — всё оседает на полу, и когда Баки тянет вниз трусы, то заинтересованную усмешку сдержать не получается.

— Неплохо над тобой поработали. — У Стива стоит ещё не до конца, но уже впечатляет. Фыркнув, Стив берёт член в руку и взвешивает на ладони:

— Будто ты раньше жаловался.

— О нет, ну что ты. Я был очень доволен. — Баки бьёт его по запястью и отодвигается на пару шагов, чтобы оглядеть картину целиком. Всё, что вообразил себе Баки за прошедшие дни, и в сравнение не идёт с реальностью. Стив такой большой и мощный, что это даже немного пугает. И без одежды он кажется ещё больше, хотя как такое возможно? Не сводя со Стива взгляда, Баки быстро раздевается сам и тихо командует: — Ложись.

Сам Баки залезает сверху на Стива и долго пытается умоститься — непривычно. Раньше это он Стива к себе на бёдра затаскивал. Баки ёрзает сначала на бёдрах, потом заползает выше, так, что прижимается к его паху своим, потом возвращается обратно. Кое-как усевшись, он кладёт Стиву ладони на шею, мнёт надплечья. Теперь где ни коснись — везде очень твёрдо и упруго. Баки увлекается, разминает мышцы, переходит ладонями на грудь и сжимает её. Это не так, как у девчонок. У них там всё такое мягкое, а у Стива грудь упругая, но тоже податливая. И всего так много... Глаза разбегаются.

— Охренеть, — качает Баки головой, ещё раз сжимая грудь в ладонях. — Ну и сиськи, Стив. У некоторых девчонок и то меньше.

— Сочту за комплимент, — прыскает Стив и сжимает ладони Баки в своих. — Тебе нравится?

— Конечно! — горячо восклицает Баки и опять ёрзает, трётся членом о его бедро. — Как мне может не нравиться? Это ведь ты, Стив. Просто теперь тебя так много!

Он перемещает пальцы одной из ладоней ближе к соску и с удовольствием его сжимает. Даже соски у Стива больше стали, боже правый! Круглые и розовые, цветом как вишнёвая пастила, которую продавали в кондитерской на соседней улице — так и тянет коснуться их. Стив поощрительно стонет, когда Баки сжимает сосок сильнее и дёргает немного, прокручивает в пальцах, от чего вершинка темнеет и становится ещё твёрже.

— Сделай так ещё, — просит Стив так, как умеет только он: тихим шёпотом, мягкой расслабленной улыбкой, быстрым взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. Он так меняется в постели, будто отпускает себя наконец-то. Как Баки может ему отказать? Он щёлкает ногтем по второму соску, наблюдая, как тот твердеет, и быстро растирает его большим пальцем, прижимая.

— Ещё чувствительнее стали, да? — Баки доволен. Кажется, новое тело Стива таит много секретов, и Баки хочет узнать их все. Он наклоняется, чтобы языком провести по соску: сначала легко, только кончиком, а когда Стив шумно вздыхает и вздрагивает, надавить сильнее и очень быстро потеребить. Стив сдерживает стоны, и это немного расстраивает. Баки знает, каким Стив может быть громким, если ему дать такую возможность, но по-настоящему слышал это всего несколько раз в жизни — тогда, когда им никто не мог помешать, и можно было не таиться. Но не всё же должно быть идеальным? И то, как Стив сжимает пальцы на его бедре, когда Баки втягивает его сосок в рот, тоже весьма неплохо.

— Вот так, да, молодец, — шепчет Стив ему на ухо и гладит по волосам, подбадривая действовать дальше. Баки немного сжимает зубы и чувствует, как Стив вздрагивает опять. Вторая грудь в ладони помещается просто отлично, и Баки не перестаёт мять её, оттягивать и пощипывать сосок, пока посасывает и вылизывает другой. Это всё так хорошо: ласкать и сжимать грудь Стива, пока сам Стив сжимает и мнёт его ягодицы в ладонях. Но Баки хочется слишком многого, поэтому он отпускает сосок с причмокиванием и шлёпает Стива по груди:

— Знаешь, что? Покрасуйся, давай. Покажи, что ты умеешь ими делать, — мягко говорит Баки и усмехается, натыкаясь на непонимающий взгляд Стива.

— Что?

— Поиграй ими для меня, Стив. — Баки облизывается в предвкушении и смещает ладонь Стиву на живот, гладит изгиб талии. — Ты сможешь.

Стив смущённо моргает, после чего отстраняет Баки от себя, прижимая ладонь к груди, и опускает взгляд:

— Я такого ещё не делал.

— Отличный шанс попробовать, — подзуживает Баки. Стив сдаётся. Его грудные мышцы напрягаются так, что Баки даже видит вздутые под светлой кожей вены, и грудь приподнимается выше, чтобы через секунду опуститься обратно. Баки уже готов разочарованно вздохнуть, неужели это всё? Но Стив не останавливается и делает это снова, а потом начинает напрягать грудные мышцы поочерёдно, то одну, то другую. Его дыхание учащается, а Баки не может сдержаться и накрывает одну половину груди ладонью, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы под его рукой, как твердеют они и расслабляются.

Баки издаёт полный восхищения стон и опять втягивает сосок Стива в рот, сосёт его и быстро вылизывает. И Стив в этот момент поражает его ещё больше, потому что продолжает делать это со своей грудью, напрягает и расслабляет мышцы в то время, как Баки лижет его сосок и трётся о него губами и носом.

— Тебя это завело, да? — рычит Баки, сжимая на соске зубы, оттягивает его, и Стив несдержанно стонет:

— Боже правый, да, ещё. — Его ладонь на загривке Баки сжимает волосы чуть болезненно и давит, прижимая к груди. Баки совсем не сопротивляется, даже тогда, когда Стив царапает ногтями его шею, и только сильнее мнёт вторую грудь в руке.

Баки хочется заниматься этим вечно, но ночь не бесконечная, а им так много нужно успеть. Он сползает немного ниже, чувствуя, как к животу прижимается очень большой и твёрдый член Стива, и лукаво улыбается:

— Ну же, Стив, чего ты хочешь? Ты же знаешь, нужно только попросить. — Баки приподнимается на выпрямленных руках в планку и левой ладонью обхватывает его член. Стив вскидывает бёдра и смотрит на него потемневшим взглядом:

— Уберите руку, сержант, — шепчет Стив жёстким тоном и в следующий миг дёргает Баки на себя, усаживает себе на грудь. — И трахните меня в рот, понятно?

— Это приказ, капитан? — Баки шлёпает членом о грудь Стива и трётся о гладкую кожу. Стив облизывается и с силой бьёт его раскрытой ладонью по бедру:

— Да, сержант. И лучше вам его выполнить незамедлительно.

Баки хрипло смеётся и прижимается членом точно к ложбинке между твёрдых грудных мышц, двигает бёдрами, пока не упирается головкой Стиву в подбородок. На гладкой коже остаётся влажный след от смазки, и Баки приподнимается, тычется членом в щёку, мажет по уголку губ.

— Соскучился, да? — тянет Баки, хватается одной рукой за изголовье кровати, а другой направляет член к губам Стива, обводя головкой по контуру. — Ох, Стив, я же знаю, как ты это любишь...

Он приподнимает член и разжимает пальцы: головка шлёпает Стива по губам, и тот стонет, приоткрывая рот.

— Никто, кроме меня, не знает твой маленький секрет, да? — Баки почти мурлычет от счастья и ещё раз шлёпает Стива членом по губам, размазывая смазку. — Стив Роджерс и его жаркий, глубокий рот...

— Баки! — громко шепчет Стив и проводит языком по его члену снизу. Баки сильнее сжимает ладонь на металлической перекладине, чтобы только удержаться. — Хватит, просто сделай это и...

— Голову вниз, — шипит Баки и слезает с его груди, становясь перед кроватью. Стив послушно ложится, свешивая голову с края матраса, и пытается уместить ноги на узкой койке. Получается плохо, в итоге он лежит по диагонали и всё равно одну ногу приходится поджать под себя. Баки ласково гладит его по щеке. Если бы кто узнал, никогда бы не поверил, что Стив любит, когда Баки трахает его в рот. Баки и сам не поверил сначала, когда Стив это предложил... Но Стив был хорош. У него было очень много талантов. — Молодец, вот так.

— Выполняйте приказ, сержант. — Ох, и как же Баки нравится этот Стив, с хриплым от возбуждения голосом и потемневшим взглядом! Он приставляет головку к губам, сдвигая кожицу вниз, и Стив обводит языком вокруг венчика, трёт кончиком по уздечке, напрашиваясь на большее. Его руки обхватывают Баки за бёдра и сжимают так сильно, что наверняка будут синяки. Баки двигает тазом вперёд, раздвигая его губы, и медленно, по сантиметру, входит глубже и глубже, чувствует, как упирается в заднюю стенку глотки, и Стив сглатывает, пропуская его дальше. Баки стонет сквозь зубы и гладит Стива по шее, легонько надавливает по бокам. Теперь уже Стив издаёт задушенный стон и впивается пальцами ему в ягодицу, заставляя отстраниться.

Баки тут же отступает и вытаскивает член, ждёт, пока Стив сглотнёт слюну и вздохнёт. Ударом по бедру Стив подгоняет его обратно, и второй раз впускает член уже легче, надевается ртом до основания, пока губы не касаются волос в паху. На несколько бесконечных секунд они оба замирают, и Баки даже перестаёт дышать. Его рука вновь на шее Стива, пальцами он гладит мягкую кожу, и Стив стонет, от чего волна вибрации прошивает не только член, но и ладонь Баки. Баки кажется, что у него подкашиваются ноги, и если бы Стив не держал его за бёдра так крепко, он бы повалился на него.

Стив тихо мычит и толкается языком снизу, чуть плотнее смыкая губы на члене. Баки сигнал понимает, опять отстраняется, не сдерживая стона, когда головка выходит из горла и проезжается по нёбу, и успокаивающе гладит Стива по подбородку, шее, щеке. Стив выглядит безумным и прекрасным: его волосы растрепались, и чёлка свешивается назад, открывая покрытый испариной лоб, глаза блестят от слёз и возбуждения, а красные губы и всё вокруг них перемазаны слюной. Стив высовывает язык и пытается поймать головку ртом, и Баки видит, как мелькает в его глазах животное, яростное вожделение. Взяв член в руку, Баки бьёт его по губам и подбородку головкой, размазывая ещё больше влаги по коже, несколько раз неглубоко толкается в рот.

Баки знает, как нравится Стиву. Опираясь одним коленом на постель, он подаётся вперёд и вновь загоняет член ему в глотку, принимаясь размеренно трахать. Несколько толчков — и он отстраняется, выходит, даёт Стиву несколько секунд на то, чтобы вздохнуть и сглотнуть, а потом опять входит, ускоряя темп. Стив жадно сопит, берёт до самых яиц и держит его за задницу, не давая отстраняться раньше положенного, и член каждый раз входит ему в рот с громким хлюпаньем.

Одной рукой Баки держится за постель, а второй опять сжимает грудь Стива, наслаждаясь сердцебиением под ладонью и тем, как сосок под пальцами становится ещё твёрже, просто невозможно твёрдым. В очередной раз Стив, едва выпустив его член изо рта, подталкивает Баки вперёд и трётся лицом о член, касается языком яиц. Это окончательно выбивает из Баки последние силы. Он опускается на Стива, грудью ложится на живот и берёт член Стива в руку, примеряясь. Это больше, чем возможности Баки, но он останавливаться не собирается. Пока Стив трахает себя в глотку его членом, сам Баки сжимает на нём пальцы, сдвигая вниз крайнюю плоть ещё сильнее, и направляет головку в рот. Знакомый вкус тут же оседает на языке, но ощущения совсем другие: Баки взял совсем немного, но уже, кажется, во рту нет места. Он даже не успевает свыкнуться с этим, только проводит несколько раз языком по щели, как Стив под ним вздрагивает и стонет, пожалуй, слишком громко для человека, чей рот заткнут членом.

Кажется, даже спермы у Стива теперь очень много. Баки только успевает слизывать её с головки и сглатывать, пока под пальцами у него всё пульсирует. Стив выпускает его член изо рта и просто стонет, потираясь о ствол щекой.

С некоторыми усилиями, но Баки всё же удаётся затянуть Стива на кровать и уложить в нормальную позу, и теперь они снова лицом к лицу. От оргазма Стив обмяк весь, почти не шевелится и только очень шумно дышит. И, вот так дела — у него всё ещё стоит.

— Ну и ну... Так соскучился? — усмехается Баки и губами проходится по его щекам и подбородку, сцеловывая следы слюны и смазки. Стив слабо смеётся и слишком резво для разомлевшего после разрядки человека хватает Баки ладонями за талию и сжимает в объятии.

— Соскучился. — Его голос такой хриплый, и это восхитительно. — Но и не только. Сыворотка... Знаешь, она что-то сделала со мной...

— Да уж, я заметил. — Баки просовывает руку между их тел, чтобы стиснуть член, и Стив прогибается в спине, издавая стон.

— Боже, Бак, — улыбается он и сильнее сжимает его бок ладонью. — Я не об этом. Просто всё такое чувствительное. Постоянно хочется.

Баки прижимается лбом к его виску, вздыхая, а Стив начинает возиться снизу, немного приходя в себя, и трётся членом о его живот. Баки так много хочется: и ощутить Стива в себе, может, не с первого раза получится, но, Баки знает, они это всё равно сделают, и — взять Стива, такого большого, разомлевшего и податливого. Сделать так, чтобы Стив не мог сдерживать стоны. И Баки уверен, что справится с этой задачей.

— У меня есть пара идей, как немного облегчить твою тяжкую ношу, — Баки смеётся ему на ухо, щекоча дыханием, и отстраняется, чтобы сесть на пятки между ног Стива. У него опять кружится голова: слишком кипит в нём предвкушение. Баки пробегается кончиками пальцев по бёдрам Стива от коленей вверх, и чем ближе к паху, тем сильнее он сжимает твёрдые мышцы под горячей кожей, оставляя тут же сходящие на нет розовые следы. Волоски на бёдрах совсем редкие и мягкие, и ближе к промежности и лобку они только становятся чуть темнее, отливая рыжиной в искусственном свете лампы. Баки приглаживает волоски большим пальцем в паховой складке и ловко опускает остальные пальцы под мошонку, нажимая на мягкое место. Вторая рука его скользит по прежнему маршруту в обратную сторону — от паха к колену, чтобы подхватить под ним и поднять ногу Стива вверх, прижаться губами к коленной чашечке.

Стив отзывается мгновенно: его бёдра поднимаются вверх, он потягивается с сорванным выдохом, сдвигает ноги, зажимая ладонь Баки между и тем самым заставляя ещё сильнее нажать под мошонкой. Баки усмехается и целует его под коленом, чуть прикусывая кожу, массирует между ног всё увереннее. Между ягодиц у Стива немного влажно из-за испарины; Баки нащупывает пальцем вход и даже не толкается, просто нажимает на него кончиком пальца, чувствуя, как сначала мышцы чуть расслабляются, а потом Стив сжимается, не пуская дальше.

— У тебя есть что-то? — тихо спрашивает Баки, возвращая ладонь к члену, и растирает по головке смазку. Стив кивает и отвечает так же тихо, будто не уверенный до конца:

— Аптечка у раковины.

Баки целует его в живот, прежде чем встать, и направляется к раковине в углу комнаты. В аптечке находится непочатая ещё жестяная банка «Вазелина», и Баки посмеивается, постукивая пальцем по ровным белым буквам на крышке — какая забота о солдатах, а! Некстати вспоминается, как однажды за неимением прочего им со Стивом пришлось использовать разогревающую мазь от кашля, и Баки улыбается ещё шире. Ничего у них в тот раз и не вышло: задницу пекло знатно, совсем мелкие были, глупые, хотелось всего да сразу — прям как сейчас, только вот сил притормозить на секунду да подумать совсем не было. Мозги в яйца стекали, и всё, что по-настоящему важным было, так это бесконечные поцелуи.

— Начни с двух, — просит Стив, когда Баки возвращается, прокручивая в пальцах банку. Красивый и раскрытый, он уже лежит, подтянув одну ногу к груди — поза, которую они оба обожали, но раньше у Стива быстро сводило мышцы от напряжения. Баки залезает в постель и свободной рукой шлёпает его по бедру:

— Всё тебе мало, — ласково говорит он, заставляя Стива поднять и вторую ногу, и опускает глаза вниз, разглядывая его промежность. Крупные, тяжёлые даже на вид яйца, тёмно-розовый вход, сжатый и напряжённый — Стив ёрзает, стоит погладить по краю пальцами, сжимает его ещё сильнее и тут же расслабляет. Как же Баки давно не чувствовал его изнутри! И так хочется скорее узнать, изменился ли Стив там. Набрав на пальцы побольше вазелина, Баки долго не рассусоливает, приставляет их ко входу и проталкивает внутрь липкую густую массу, проникая пальцами следом. Он чувствует, как Стив напрягается на несколько мгновений, но сразу за этим выдыхает и позволяет Баки двинуть пальцами глубже. Ощущения его не подводят — Стив действительно ничуть не изменился внутри. Мышцы туго охватывают пальцы Баки, сжимая, но стенки мягкие и горячие, и если надавить на переднюю, то Стив подавится вздохом, и, разведя колени шире, насадится на пальцы сильнее.

— Не останавливайся, — шепчет Стив, расслабляя и сжимая мышцы, и дёргает Баки за запястье, вгоняя пальцы глубже. — Только попробуй убрать или остановиться...

— И что? — Баки нависает над ним и сильнее работает рукой, большим пальцем массируя Стива под мошонкой. — Накажете меня, капитан? Ох, Стив, ты теперь такой большой парень... С такими большими запросами.

Баки увереннее нажимает на переднюю стенку, практически вдавливая пальцы в неё, и Стив вскидывается:

— Ещё, Бак, — вымученно стонет он и склоняет голову набок, трётся щекой и краем лба о мятую подушку, будто пытается стереть пот с кожи. Баки клонится к нему и касается губами виска, ведёт против роста коротких волос:

— Ещё? Как прикажете, капитан. — Он перемещается к уху и обводит край ушной раковины кончиком языка. Уши у Стива всегда так чудесно краснели, и это не меняется и сейчас. Баки добавляет третий палец, практически замедляя движения. Всё же его цель не трахнуть Стива пальцами, а подготовить — и раздразнить достаточно, чтобы тот буквально умолял уже взять его. Баки борется с соблазном оставить отметины на Стиве и проигрывает ему с треском, впиваясь губами в подставленную шею. Он понимает, что теперь, с новым телом Стива, все эти неровные красные пятна быстро сойдут и не дотянут даже до утра, поэтому не отказывает себе в удовольствии сжимать кожу зубами, выбивая из Стива короткие всхлипы.

И Стива надолго не хватает, совсем скоро он начинает дрожать и возиться под ним, пытаясь слезть с пальцев.

— Баки, Баки, пожалуйста. — Дыхание Стива становится всё громче, и он буквально отталкивает Баки от себя, но только затем, чтобы через секунду обхватить ногами за бёдра и притянуть обратно. Они сталкиваются в неловком поцелуе носами и зубами, Баки усмехается и целует его чуть спокойнее. Пальцами он размазывает остатки вазелина по члену и двигает бёдрами вперёд, мажет по ягодице и медленно проникает в Стива, чувствуя, как раздвигаются от давления мышцы.

— Чёрт, Стив, — Баки не может подавить стон. Всё абсолютно так, как и раньше, и в то же время совершенно по-другому. Стив сжимается вокруг него, и это совсем как в их прошлой жизни, до войны, а вот крепкие руки, держащие его за плечи, и то, как сильно колени сдавливают его бёдра — всё это незнакомо, непривычно. Но Баки знает одно: пусть внешне Стив изменился, самое главное в нём осталось прежним. Тело всего лишь внешний атрибут, слишком переоцениваемый, а того, что плещется в глазах Стива — силы и внутренней стойкости — этого никакой сывороткой не добьёшься.

— Двигайся, — выдыхает Стив, вцепляется пальцами ему в волосы и бьёт пяткой по бедру. Сам Баки полностью с ним согласен — сейчас не хочется тянуть дальше, хочется быстрее и больше. Он практически забирается на Стива сверху, приподнимая бёдра, и удивлённо глотает воздух, когда чувствует на шее ладонь Стива. Тот сильно не сжимает, но гладит кожу, сдвигает пальцы на подбородок, задевая губу, и тянет Баки к себе ещё ближе. Поцелуй короткий, Баки даже не успевает втянуться, как Стив легонько отталкивает его и усмехается, поглаживая по груди: — Двигайтесь, сержант. Это приказ.

— Засранец, — Баки шипит и резче двигает бёдрами, толкая Стива немного вперёд. — Понравилось командовать, да? Хорошо, капитан. Как прикажете, сэр.

Его шёпот переходит в стоны, когда Стив сжимается на члене и подбирается, ловко закидывая ноги Баки на плечи. Теперь Баки может согнуть его практически пополам, и каждый его толчок мощный и глубокий. Стив опять дёргает его за волосы, возвращая все поцелуи и укусы — Баки отстранённо думает, что завтра придётся держать воротник поднятым, но это малая цена за то, что он может трахать Стива, не сдерживая сил.

От напряжения Баки, кажется, взмок весь, он чувствует, как холодит влажную кожу от движения воздуха вокруг них. Поцелуи Стива — мокрые и долгие, до тех пор, пока в лёгких хватает кислорода, а его ладони касаются Баки везде, от холки до ложбинки между ягодиц. Стив явно тоже не контролирует свою силу, потому что некоторые прикосновения ощутимее и болезненнее прочих, но Баки сейчас всё равно. Синяки от Стива это другое, они будут напоминанием об этой ночи и обещанием многих других.

Стив так тесно к нему прижимается, и Баки не может насмотреться на его лицо. Его веки опущены, а брови чуть сведены к переносице, и, когда Баки входит особенно глубоко, Стив приоткрывает воспалённый от частых покусываний тёмно-красный рот и громко ахает. На его щеке Баки различает сорвавшуюся ресницу и тянется к ней пальцами, чтобы снять.

Стив замечает это и улыбается так ярко, что даже в груди больно становится.

— Баки, — тянет он едва слышно, и это не устраивает Баки, совершенно. Он хочет, чтобы сегодня Стив не сдерживал себя. Только не сейчас. Он прижимается к нему ещё сильнее, так, что теперь член Стива зажат между их животами, а грудь трётся о грудь от каждого движения, и рычит Стиву в губы:

— Я хочу тебя слышать. — Его ладонь опускается на бедро Стива со шлепком. — Прекрати сдерживаться. Пожалуйста, Стив, я же знаю, ты тоже хочешь.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, — Стив издаёт какой-то сдавленный звук, очень похожий на стон, но недостаточно громкий, чтобы удовлетворить Баки, — что будет, если нас услышат?

— Нас не услышат. — Баки упрям и хочет добиться своего. Это алкоголь в его крови или желание, которое разжигает в нём Стив? Баки не знает. Но это заставляет его быть безрассудным.

Баки играет грубо. Он отстраняется от Стива и садится на пятки, накрывая его член рукой. Крупная головка в его пальцах такая горячая и мокрая — сколько же смазки, чёрт возьми! Баки двигается в Стиве настолько быстро, насколько это в его силах, потому что знает — Стив не продержится долго, самообладание подведёт его.

— Чёрт, чёрт, Баки, — Стив шипит это всё буквально одним словом и хватает Баки за предплечье — может, его ногти и короткие, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы оставить маленькие розоватые лунки на коже Баки и провести от них тонкие, такие же розовые полосы царапин.

— Хочу тебя слышать. — Каждое слово Баки подкрепляет толчком, быстрее двигая сжатыми пальцами по члену Стива, и, о чудо — Стив сдаётся. Его стон глубокий, протяжный и такой восхитительно громкий, и это самая прекрасная песня, которую Баки только слышал в своей жизни. Взять себя в руки Стиву теперь не удаётся. Он пульсирует вокруг Баки и сжимается так, что двигаться невозможно. Баки опускается опять и ловит его стоны губами, пока Стив кончает на его члене, а руку и живот заливает его спермой.

— Как же много теперь, а, — Баки почти мурлычет от счастья и всё ещё двигается в Стиве, пока тот елозит по постели и глотает ртом воздух, а остатки спермы стекают по его члену. Ему самому, чтобы кончить, нужно ещё совсем немного. Баки выходит из Стива, позволяя ему опустить ноги, и несколькими движениями доводит до края и себя, пачкая живот Стива ещё сильнее.

Глаза опять застилает темнотой. Баки чувствует, как держится за колено Стива, чтобы не упасть, и пережидает несколько секунд, пока в голове перестанет пульсировать, и он сможет вынырнуть наружу. Он и не помнит, чтобы всё чувствовалось так остро: по коже стекают капли пота, в ушах звенит дыхание Стива, а перед глазами — очень много ярких вспышек. Стив зовёт его, и Баки выдыхает, поднимая веки. Ощущение такое, будто он проснулся после слишком долгого сна.

Стив держит его за руку, трёт костяшки до красноты. Простой жест, очень привычный, только вот пальцы раньше у Стива вечно холодные были. Ещё одно различие, и Баки не может сдержать усмешку. Пускай. Времена меняются, меняются и они со Стивом, это Баки переживёт и примет — лишь бы Стив так и оставался рядом.

— Ложись, — шепчет Стив и манит к себе, отодвигаясь к стене, чтобы места было больше. Баки слушается и рассматривает вблизи, как румянец Стива пятнами стекает от щёк к груди, расплываясь. Красиво. Баки прижимает пальцы к одному из пятен и нажимает, пока кожа не белеет, но стоит пальцы отнять, как следы тут же исчезают. Стив отвлекает его от созерцания: его ладонь кружит по спине, прощупывая каждый выступающий позвонок. Хочется дёрнуться, но Баки напоминает себе, что Стив больно не сделает, и опускает плечи, приникает лбом к его плечу, расслабленно вздохнув.

— Никогда у тебя так кости не торчали, — сетует Стив, задевая ладонью лопатки. От его рук идёт уверенное, сильное тепло. Баки знал, что этого ему не хватало все прошедшие месяцы, но даже не подозревал, насколько.

— Говорил же, превращаюсь в тебя, — хмыкает он беззлобно. Стив над ухом тихонько смеётся и касается губами виска:

— Выдохся совсем?

— Не все же тут суперсолдаты. — И Стив опять смеётся. У него хороший смех, приятный, мягкий. Баки он напоминает шорох вороха одеял, в которые они кутались бруклинскими зимами. Сталкивались коленями и бёдрами, и Баки грел пальцы Стива в своих, пока тот, прислонившись головой к плечу, тихонько мурлыкал себе под нос, подпевая играющим на радио песням.

Баки просто хочется держать Стива за руку, как и тогда, и не думать о том, что их короткая передышка после плена скоро закончится. Его отпускает понемногу, в голове уже не дурманится, но теперь наваливается усталость, и Баки чувствует, как его клонит в сон.

— Мне стоит уйти, — уверенности в голосе Баки ни грамма, но он прекрасно знает, что оставаться у Стива на ночь в его спальне в штабе очень глупая затея. Интересно только, понимает ли масштаб всего риска Стив? Судя по его взгляду, не очень. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить Баки, Стив только крепче прижимает его к себе.

— Не стоит. — Стив тянет одеяло повыше, и Баки ёжится — колючий материал неприятно раздражает влажную от пота кожу. — В баре все видели, что ты надрался. Все знают, что мы друзья. Я просто помог пьяному другу дойти до штаба и любезно уступил свою кровать.

Баки вздыхает. Если бы в его мире всё было так просто, как в мире Стива. Ему такой абсолютной уверенности в правоте своих действий порой недоставало, но стоило на Стива взглянуть, как все сомнения отметались прочь. Как и всегда.

— Сильно рискуешь.

— Всё в порядке. Ты останешься, — тон Стива не терпит возражений. Но Баки не может не сопротивляться хотя бы для вида. Сбрасывает одеяло с себя, сталкивает ногами к краю кровати, чтобы через секунду Стив натянул его обратно. Точно как раньше, только дома это Стива приходилось кутать.

— Ты злоупотребляешь своим положением, — Баки бурчит это с улыбкой, лезет к Стиву за поцелуем. Удаётся только мазнуть губами по плечу, потому что Стив встаёт, чтобы выключить свет.

— Не заметил, чтобы ты сильно этим был недоволен. — Когда Стив возвращается, Баки выполняет намеченное и целует: мягко, нескончаемо, жадно, так, чтобы ещё долго чувствовать его губы. И он чувствует это, как и то, что Стив от поцелуя опять млеет и вздыхает с разочарованием, когда они отстраняются друг от друга.

Хочется сказать что-то глупое, но Баки знает, что говорить незачем. Стив понимает всё и так. Развернувшись к нему спиной, Баки довольно жмурится, когда губами Стив касается его загривка. Горячие большие ладони блуждают по его животу, и, думается Баки, можно и без одеяла было обойтись.

— Завтра к Старку пойдёшь со мной, — шепчет Стив, задевая волоски на шее. Баки ёжится, толкается назад, прижимается лопатками к груди.

— Зачем? Посмотреть, как ты в костюме красуешься?

— Ну, если ты хочешь, — в голосе Стива слышится усмешка. — Но я попросил Говарда и для тебя кое-что сделать.

— Надеюсь, без лосин? — Баки разворачивается боком, чтобы видеть его лицо, и Стив опять смеётся.

— Теперь я хочу увидеть тебя в лосинах. — Он качает головой, опуская взгляд, и Баки так хорошо от одного его присутствия, что внутри всё бурлит и искрится, вырываясь счастливым смехом.

— Никаких лосин, Стив. — Баки старается говорить серьёзно и радуется, что в темноте не видно его улыбки. И только думает о том, что совсем не прочь провести всю ночь вот так: с бесконечными поцелуями и объятиями до рассвета.


End file.
